


First Meetings and Jungle Gym Conversations

by CassandraStarflower



Series: Knights and Guardians [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Short, how bruce and will met in the shadows and secrets universe, no beta we die like will's altermere, tony vandom does not come off great here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: Will Vandom is four years old. The park in Fadden Hills is safe and quiet and her daddy is really busy. It’s better if she stays here at the park while her daddy works.Alone.Good thing she’s got a guardian angel watching out for her.Or maybe a Dark Knight.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Will Vandom
Series: Knights and Guardians [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	First Meetings and Jungle Gym Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Tony does not come across great here, he’s neglectful towards Will and definitely shouldn’t have had charge of a four-year-old. He is actually doing work, but should have just put up with having a four-year-old with him.

Will stuck her lower lip out and stared morosely at the slide. It was rattley and scared her when she tried to go down it. 

The park was  _ boring _ . No one was even here because it was winter and Daddy had forgotten her winter coat when he brought her here, so she was  _ cold _ and he wasn’t even here, he was  _ busy  _ with work. 

She rubbed her arms and pouted. 

The park was  _ boring _ . 

She clonked her sneakered feet against the side of the jungle gym, shivering. 

The footsteps came as a surprise. 

She turned around, some half-forgotten instinct telling her to run. 

She ignored that faint screaming of her self-preservation instincts and blinked at the man. 

He was big and wore a heavy coat and had dark hair and blue eyes. She’d never seen him before. 

“Hi.” she said, shivering. 

“Hello.” the man said, frowning a bit. “Are you Will Vandom?” 

This gave her pause. Her eyes narrowed at him. 

He gave an awkward smile. “I’m Bruce Wayne. Your father’s cousin.” 

Oh! She remembered Daddy talking on the phone to someone named Bruce. 

“Hi.” she repeated, relaxing a bit. This made her start shivering harder. 

“Are you cold?” Bruce asked. She nodded. He pulled off his coat, walking over and draping it over her shoulders. 

It made the cold go away. 

“Thank you.” Will said tremulously. 

“Where’s your coat?” he asked. 

“Daddy forgot it.” she said, pouting again. 

“Hmm.” Bruce’s eyes narrowed a bit. “Where is your dad? He wasn’t at the house, I was expecting him to be there.” 

“He had  _ work _ .” Will said, swinging her feet. “So did Mommy. So he dropped me off here.” 

“By yourself?” 

“I’m a big girl! Will protested. “I’m  _ four!” _

(Years later, Bruce would remember that moment when a tiny twelve-year-old objected to staying at the Manor after patrol.  _ I can take care of myself, Bruce! I’ve been doing it since I was little! _ And he would wonder, briefly, what tiny Will Vandom was up to. After all, she was twelve too.)

(If you were to tell him that at that exact moment, Will Vandom was being kidnapped by thugs from another dimension that worked for a tyrant that wanted her necklace, he would probably just sigh. Most of the twelve-year-olds he had ever known couldn’t stay out of trouble.)

“Sure, but it’s dangerous to be by yourself when you’re not a grown-up.” Bruce said. 

She gave him a disbelieving look. She was  _ four! _ That meant she could go to the park by herself while Daddy worked and she could  _ not pout about it to Mommy _ like he said. 

She was a  _ big girl _ . 

Bruce climbed up onto the jungle gym and sat next to her. It made her giggle a little. He was  _ big _ and the jungle gym was really meant for kids, and he was way bigger than most of the people that sat on it. 

“So, have you started school yet?” he asked. 

“Yes! I’m in  _ kindergarten!” _ Will said proudly. She knew most four-year-olds weren’t. “And I have a lot of friends, too!” 

This… was a lie. But the nice kind, the kind that meant your parents didn’t say  _ oh really?  _ and  _ hmm should we talk to her teacher? _

She preferred it when her parents didn’t talk to her teacher, because then her teacher made her sit with the other girls who were mean and didn’t want to talk to her or the boys who thought girls had cooties. 

Will did not have  _ cooties. _ Boys had cooties!

Bruce just listened while Will prattled on. Most grown-ups didn’t, except her mommy sometimes. So she kept chattering. 

He didn’t seem to mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people liked it! It’s very short, but it’s just a little thing about how Bruce and Will met in this ‘verse.  
> Come find me on tumblr @cassandra-starflower!


End file.
